AmericaXReader: Breakaway
by Oilux
Summary: Reader insert with America based off the song 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. I promise its better than it sounds, I just really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

__Contest on DA for the Reader-Inserts group. Based on the song 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

><p><em>Grew up in a small town<em>

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

Throughout your entire life you had always had one boyfriend. His name was Alfred Jones. You had been with him all through high school, and college together. You had been voted as the cutest couple in your small hometown, and you never wanted anything more. Or so you thought.

When college came around there were so many other people you had used Alfred as a lifeline. You didn't really like crowds and your college was full of them. You wanted nothing more for college to be over so that you could get away from all these people.

When college ended though, you noticed that you and Alfred were growing apart. The little things that you would do every day, like leave notes for each other, or say 'I love you' when one another left had just stopped.

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray _

_I could breakaway_

You reached out to Alfred, trying to spend more time together, or just talk about how you two were growing apart.

"Were fine, don't worry about it." Was the response you would get whenever you tried to talk about it.

You did exactly that, you stopped worrying about it just like he said. And ever so slowly you two became more roomates than lovers. You never saw him anymore, and it seemed like he went through great lengths to avoid you.

After six months of not seeing him you came to a startling conclusion.

_We might as well be broken up._

It broke your heart as you realized that you _were_ broken up, nothing was keeping you together anymore. Right there in the middle of your apartment you fell to your knees and cried. You don't know how long you cried for but eventually, your body fell asleep in the middle of the living room. That's where you woke up hours later, Alfred still not home.

You called your best friend, Elizaveta, after you woke up and asked her to help you pack. She was over ten minutes later, and in three hours you two were gone. She told you that it was the right decision, but inside you felt horrible.

_Want to feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane_

_Faraway_

_And breakaway_

You moved as far away as possible from the city, moving to a small town near the beach. You lived next door to a gun-savy switz who shot anyone who came on his property. You became friends with his little sister, Lily.

You met a great guy, named Arthur. He was British and a true gentleman. Even though you had just met him, you were happier than you had ever been with Alfred. A part of you still loved Alfred, but it was quickly getting overshined by a certain British man.

On the day that you left, Alfred had come home to an empty apartment. All his stuff was still there, but none of your own. On the coffee table was a small hand written note.

_Dear Alfred,_

_We have been together for so long, but we have grown apart. It's time we both spread our wings, and learn to fly on our own. Who knows maybe one day we'll learn how to touch the sky without each other. It's time for us to take a chance, to make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness of our break up, I know we can find the sun outside. I will always love you though. _

_Love, _

__._

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_


	2. Chapter 2

__A sequel because it was asked for so many times. The song is 'Happy Ending' by Mika. Look it up, its a great song.

* * *

><p><em>This is the way you left me,<em>

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together. _

It had been a little over two years since you had seen Alfred. You were both sad and disappointed by that fact. On one hand you wished that he would search for you but you knew that if he found you then it would just cause more heartbreak. Besides you and Arthur were happy together and you didn't want to ruin what you had with him.

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_

_Can't get no love without sacrifice_

_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_

_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

Alfred on the other hand was a complete wreck since you left. You were on his mind constantly, and he couldn't stop thinking about how he messed up. He had let the best thing that had ever happened to him go.

From the moment you disappeared, he had searched for you. Elizaveta had refused to give up anything about where she knew you were so he had to start from scratch. Hell at one point he had even considered going to the police and filing a missing persons report just to get some help. He couldn't find anything about where you had gone though.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

Alfred's best friend Tony told him to drop it and move on, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to live without you. Alfred felt like his chance at happiness had walked out of the door and he didn't want to lose it.

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_

_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_

_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_

_I can think that we just carried on_

You were living your life, thinking that Alfred had moved on and forgot about you. You couldn't have been more wrong.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_

_No hope, no love, no glory_

_Happy endings gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' every day_

Alfred had finally gotten a hint to where you were. Eventually it led him to a small town near the beach. He quickly found out where you lived and didn't hesitate to walk right up to your door. Unfortunately though, you weren't home. Right when he was going to leave and go back to town, he saw you walking up with someone else. He didn't know what possessed him, he should have just stayed where he was, but instead he hid in your bushes.

You walked up to your porch with Arthur, him walking you home after another wonderful date. He held your hand gently, like he was afraid that you would disappear if he let go. When you reached your stoop he let you go, but not before giving your hand one final squeeze.

"Thank you for walking me home, Arthur." You said with a smile.

"No problem love." Your emerald-eyed Brit smiled back at you, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Do you want to come inside for some tea?" You asked, already knowing his answer.

"Of course." You and Arthur went inside, oblivious to the American still hiding in your bushes.

For a while Alfred didn't move. He just sat there and silently cried. All this time that you had been gone, he had always imagines that you had been as miserable as he was. He honestly expected to come back and find you still heartbroken and ready to take him back if he apologized.

Instead here you were, happy and with someone else.

Alfred suddenly looked back on the past two years with a new light. He realized how stupid he had been to let you go, but it was his own fault. He couldn't change the past but he shouldn't mess up your future with this new guy just because he felt alone.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together._

The next day you went and got your mail, still in your pjs. Inside was a single letter, not even stamped, but your name was written on the envelope.

_Dear _,_

_It took me five minutes after you left me to realize what a jerk I had been. It took you leaving me to realize how much I love you. It took me two years to track you down, and it took seeing you with someone else to realize that I shouldn't mess up your new life because of my own mistakes. You might have left me, but it was me ignoring and not appreciating you for you to leave me. I know for me there will be no happy ending, but for you there will be. I love you _._

_Love,_

_Alfred._

You let out a choked sob and clenched the note in your hands, feeling all your old feelings rise again. Tears started to pour down your cheeks as you realize that Alfred must have been here, and delivered it right in person.

Wiping away your tears you went back into your home, to your life, your romance, and your own happy ending. You knew that even without you Alfred will find his own happy ending.

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No Happy Ending._


End file.
